


Precious

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy





	Precious

“hey (name), wanna sleep over at my place again?”

he was red-faced, too embarrassed to talk slowly, but you caught his words anyway. behind you, hank was trying hard not to laugh, while the android connor had a quizzical tilt to his head.

trying not to oust him any further, you closed the distance, pressing yourself against his chest. leaning up so only he could hear, you whispered, “yes.” the response immediately brightened gavin’s face, but his cheeks were still flushed in that adorable shade.

hank sudden laughter disturbed the quiet of the scene. gavin was quick to react, and shouted, “mind your damn businesses!” he lets out a sound that was comically weird, somewhere between him trying to say fuck and something…indescribable. this time, it was your turn to laugh.

that same night, you were the first to be in bed. thankfully, gavin remembered to turn the air conditioning on so it wasn’t too warm. when you both agreed to head to bed at 1AM, gavin told you to go first. it was a while before you heard his heavy footfalls on the carpet floor.

then, you heard the rustling of clothes and the clink of a belt, before you felt a shift in weight behind you. without hesitation you turned around, just to see gavin’s back facing you. underneath the dim light of the lamp, you could make out freckles dotting the expanse of skin.

you always liked freckles for some reason, but seeing them on gavin had you enamored. gently, you placed your fingertips on his flesh, carefully tracing over each fleck you could see. with the intrusion of your touch, gavin stiffened – tensed.

“did i make you uncomfortable?” you asked, withdrawing your hand. for a moment, there was a silence clinging between you two. dread and regret hung over you as clouds, kindling a paranoia that you had just committed an egregious act.

finally, he spoke, “what? n-no, not at all. i…” gavin paused, before rolling over to face you. “–liked it.” his words came out quiet. underneath the moon’s light that poured onto him, you could see his face. he had the same red-faced embarrassment from the time he asked you to spend the night with him. you pulled yourself forward, one hand laying on his cheek. wordlessly, you closed your eyes and touched your forehead to his while basking in the comfort of his warmth.

when you withdrew your hand, gavin’s own hand reached up and laced his fingers with yours. your lips parted to say something, but instead only a soft sigh escaped. you then felt him bringing your arm up, until you felt the warmth of gavin’s breath ghosting over your knuckles. underneath night’s serenity and the intimacy of a shared bed, he was no longer the rude and mean-spirited man he presented himself as. there was a delicacy about gavin that only you saw. you watched him unable to look you in the face, yet the adoration was there.

“something bothering you?” you asked, gently. this time, gavin lets out a sigh, as if to expel whatever turmoil he was feeling. his grip on your hand tightened, before relaxing as he turned his gaze to you.

“no, nothing,” was his response, equally as gentle, and rare. “i cherish you, that’s all.” you felt both honored and loved to hear him say it. neither hank, connor, nor the entire police department would know he had such a side. this was all for you to see.

he started planting soft kisses on each of your fingers, and as you watched, eyes mystified with love and affection, you finally succumbed yourself to his presence.


End file.
